TETSUYA (The wind covers you up)
by gloriousfry
Summary: Ketika angin membuatu mu merasa menemukan belahan hatimu, atau..


Tittle : TETSUYA (The wind covers you up) Genre: Angst, Romance *** *** ***

"Tunggu…"

Lelaki itu berbalik, kedua matanya menyipit ketika melihat gadis mungil itu perlahan menujunya.

"Bisakah aku menciumu?" Kata gadis itu. Suara terdengar bergetar terdengar seperti gumpalan permen kapas yang sudah lama dibiarkan dan jauh didalamnya terdengar sebuah pengharapan.

Lelaki itu tersenyum aneh, dan terlihat akan memalingkan tubuhnya untuk pergi.

"Dengar.. aku akan mati besok, bisakah kau mencium ku? Ah.. tidak, hanya menempelkan bibirmu padaku, apa kau bisa?" Pinta gadis mungil itu. Kini bukan hanya suaranya yang bergetar namun kedua tangan nya sesekali bergerak sendiri seperti robot yang sedang dikendalikan. Begitu ringkih.

Anak lelaki itu kembali melihat gadis itu. Tubuhnya mungil seperti boneka kelinci berwarna putih. Pipinya memerah selaras dengan syal yang melilit dilehernya. Rambut hitam panjangnya bergerai-gerai mengikuti arah angin.. terlihat jatuh, begitu indah.

"Aku.." dan saat satu kata itu datang, gadis itu melucuncur lebih cepat dari kekuatan cahaya, dengan cepatnya ia menjijitkan tubuhnya menarik kerah seragam anak lelaki itu, dan mencium bibir lelaki itu dengan bibir mungilnya.

"Ah.." lenguh suara anak lelaki itu pelan, sebelah tangan nya menyentuh mulutnya setelah bibir gadis mungil itu terlepas.

Gadis mungil itu kemudian tersenyum, sangat manis bahkan untuk momen ini lelaki itu bertaruh bahwa ia tadi menemukan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang harusnya berjatuhan dua bulan yang lalu tadi tengah menghujani tubuh gadis itu.

"Terimakasih.." Ucapnya, dan ketika ia menunduk, anak lelaki itu melihat sepasang bulir air mata yang jatuh ke tanah membentuk tetesan yang pecah disana.

"Terimakasih sekali lagi, selamat tinggal." Ucap gadis itu terakhir kali sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dan meninggalkan anak lelaki itu sendirian dengan bayangan kelopak bunga sakura masih menghujani tubuh gadis itu ketika ia pergi.

Wushhhh~~~ semilir angin memeluk tubuh anak lelaki itu, dan menghantarkan bau tubuh gadis mungil itu sepanjang jalan ia pulang ke rumah.

Anak lelaki itu kini sedang duduk bersama ayahnya disebuah restoran. Keduanya memakai setelan jas yang menawan, dengan sepucuk mawar merah terselip di saku jas abu-abu mereka.

Kepala anak lelaki itu terasa sedikit berputar betapa aroma napas gadis mungil itu masih saja seperti akan membius nya hingga ia mati.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya ayah nya ketika melihat anak lelaki nya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dari tadi.

"Tentu saja, aku hanya kurang tidur tadi malam Otou san." Ucap anak lelaki itu meyakin kan.

Dan perlahan entah mengapa tiba-tiba suara merdu khas musim semi terdengar ditelinga anak lelaki itu samar-samar. Mengalun lembut sampai ia memejamkan matanya, terbuai.

Ia tidak sadar bahwa tamu yang mereka tunggu kini telah berada dihadapan nya, sampai Otou san menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Hey.. mereka sudah datang, perkenalkan .. Eiji, ini Ryoko dan anak nya Takara. Mereka adalah keluarga kita yang baru." Papar Otousan sambil menunjuk dan akhrinya pada Takara. Gadis mungil yang kemarin meminta sebuah ciuman darinya.

_Klontang~ Klontang~~_

Kini gadis mungil dan anak lelaki itu tengah duduk dibangku belakang rumah baru mereka. Mereka terdiam menikmati senja yang menyinari tubuh mereka, terasa hangat namun seperti ada beribu jarum dalam setiap sinarnya. Awan nya sangat bagus, namun seperti awan di sore hari ketika musim hujan yang mendung yang mengandung petir yang kapan saja siap menggelegar.

Kedua nya hanya terdiam.

"Kau bilang kau akan mati. Hari ini.." Tanya anak lelaki itu akhirnya, tak kuasa membuka mulutnya terasa kering lebih dari ini.

Wussssh~~~ angin kembali berhembus.. menyampurkan semua bayangan-bayangan tentang gadis mungil ini menjadi satu. Semakin nyata. Bukan hanya potongan tentang bibirnya, wangi napasnya atau tubuhnya yang manis tetapi menjadi sebuah kenyataan di semua bayangan khayalan nya.

Mata anak lelaki itu melirik wajah gadis mungil itu perlahan dan begitu ia merasa sangat sakit ketika bayangan kelopak bunga sakura yang sedang jatuh kini ada lagi bercampur dengan wangi musim semi.

"Kau mempermainkan aku!" Seru anak lelaki itu berdiri, ketika merasa otaknya akan segera rusak sebentar lagi.

"Aku memang akan aku sudah mati. Hari ini aku baru saja mati, mematikan hati ini yang selalu berkembang dan selalu mencintaimu Eiji, karena kita adalah keluarga sekarang." Jawab gadis mungil itu dengan masih duduk di kursi. Sepasang kakinya yang pendek ia gerak-gerakan, penghilang rasa 'sakit' yang saat ini sedang menjalarinya.

"Kau.. bagaimana bisa?!" Tanya Eiji lagi.

"Bagaimana awalnya aku mencintamu atau aku membunuh cinta itu?"

"Aku tak tahu Eiji, aku hanya mencintai mu begitu saja ketika aku melihatmu meyebrang di zebra cross ketika akan pulang sekolah. Dan aku membunuh cinta ini seperti akan meminum racun. Aku mencoba dan pelan-pelan racun itu akan menyebar, akan membunuh perlahan dan semoga rasa ini hilang."

Wusssh~~~~ angin kembali berhembus membuat rambut panjang gadis mungil itu bergoyang. Anak lelaki itu perlahan membalikan tubuh menghadapnya.

Wussssh~~~ angin berhembus lebih kencang kali ini menyelimuti tubuh dan sepasang mata mereka yang saling memandang, dan untuk pertama kalinya Eiji hidup di dunia, ia berharap Takara.. gadis mungil yang datang dan mengaduk-aduk persaan nya dengan begitu cepat ini dapat benar-benar mati, hari ini.

END~

randooom one. judulnya tetsunya (nama seorang anak lelaki yg berarti bijaksana -(penderitaan) asa nyambung aja sama cerita ini LOL entah dari mana itu. tadi lagi liat2 gambar anime tumblr yg galau. eh kebayang ini.


End file.
